On A Rooftop
by LawlietLight7
Summary: My first fanfic, about L and Light finding romance on a rooftop. I suck at summaries. :p
1. The Truth Is Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor any of the characters in this story.

On A Rooftop

'_Today…'_, Light thought. _'Today is the day L dies…' _The Kira side of him laughed maniacally, _'I win! I will become God of the New World!'_, but Light felt a ache in his chest. He realized that he had become close to L after forfeiting ownership of the Death Note, and he even feel in love with him. Light knew that it was against everything Kira stood for, but he didn't care. Light knew he had to find a way to save L…from himself…

Meanwhile on the rainy rooftop stood L looking up at the crying sky. _'Why?'_, L thought. _'Why is Light Kira?' _He closes his eyes and his mind continues to wander, _'He is my first friend and….the one I love. I don't want to believe he's Kira, but…all the evidence points to him…Oh how my mind and heart aches.' _He clenches his fists, _'I will save you Light Yagami! Even if it is from yourself!'_

Light goes in search of L. His feet had taken him to the rooftop. He goes outside and through the sheet of rain is…L. L feels someone's presence and looks over to the side to see Light looking back at him. Light asks him, "What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" L doesn't hear him and puts a hand to his ear. Light repeats a little louder, "What are you doing standing out there by yourself!" L hears him, but he wants Light by his side in his last moments even though he knows this beautiful Japanese teenager is going to be the death of him. He places his hand up to his ear once more smiling and Light realizes he has to go over to L, so he walks out into the rain trying to shield his face from the pelting drops. Light reaches L and asks, "What are you doing Ryuzaki?" L looks down, "Oh! I'm not doing anything in particular it's just…I hear the bell." Light looks at L in confusion, "The bell?" L's eyes saddened and he looks towards the sky again, "Yes. The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today." Light tries to hear the sound, but hears nothing. Just silence, "I don't hear anything." L looks at him, "Really? You can't hear it? Its been ringing non-stop all day. I find it very distracting. Maybe it's a church or a wedding or perhaps a-" Light cuts him off not wanting to hear the rest, "What are you getting at Ryuzaki? Cut it out! Let's get back inside!" L looks at Light sadly then back towards the ground, "I'm sorry…Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it." Light looks at him sadly and puts his hand on L's shoulder. L shivers at the contact and looks at Light, "Light?" Tears begin to fall from Light's eyes, "L…" He has to tell L. He must save L from himself. Light sighs and finally confesses, "I am Kira!"


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 2**

L's eyes widen in shock, _'He confessed! Why? What is the point? Doesn't Kira want me dead?'_ L's mind was flooded by questions. Light watched L closely, "L! Please say something! Anything!" L snapped out of his thoughts and looked into Light's eyes and uttered one word, "Why?" Light was taken back, "Why what?" L 's tone became louder, "Why did you become Kira!" Light sighed, "I wanted to rid the world of evil." L said coldly, "By becoming a murderer?" Light clenched his fists, "I thought I was doing this world a favor, but…I guess I was mistaken…" Light puts his hands out towards L, "Here! Arrest me! Then execute me! I have become something I hate the most…a criminal!" L took Light's hands in his own and this truly shocked Light, "L, What are you…", L silences him with his lips. Light's eyes widen, _'Oh my God! L is kissing me! But I'm Kira! What is he thinking!'_ Light gives in to the kiss and kisses him back gently.

Finally, they break the kiss and both are gasping for air. A silence falls over them, neither of them knowing what to say, so L decides to break the silence, "I can't execute you, Light…I love you…" Light is flustered, "I-I love you too, L. That is why I confessed." L's heart pounds in his chest, "You love me?" Light smiles, "Yes…I do. I have been for a while…" L is shocked and softly says, "Light…" Light chuckles softly and places his hand on L's pale cheek. L's eyes close and he leans into the touch, "You are my first friend and my first love." Light smiles, "I am glad that I'm your first." Light leans in and captures L's lips.

They stand there in each other's arms sharing a kiss that may be their last. _'I must talk to Rem!'_ Light realized this and pulls gently away from L. L feeling the loss of his warmth, "What's wrong, Light?" He could see the panic in Light's beautiful hazel eyes. "Light, please tell me what's wrong!', L's monotone voice was laced with concern. Light takes L's face in his hands, "There's something I have to do." Light gives L a quick kiss on the lips and runs back into the headquarters. L stays behind awaiting his return…


	3. Saving Him

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death Note. If I did, there would be yaoi. Lots and lots of yaoi. ;)

Chapter 3

Light runs through the headquarters on a desperate search to find Rem. _'I must find her! L must stay alive even if it costs me my own life!'_ Then a demented voice suddenly enters Light's train of thought, _'What are you doing you fool! This is exactly what we have planned! L will die, but you want to jeopardize our goal for creating a New World because of childish feelings you feel for that eccentric detective!' _

Light clutches his head between his hands and shouts, "Leave me alone, Kira! I love him and nothing you say will change that!" Kira laughs maniacally, _'You truly think you're in love with such a being? How pathetic and here I actually thought you were strong. I didn't realize you could be such a lovesick fool, Light Yagami!' _

Light lashes out against Kira again, "Leave me alone! I don't need you!" Kira giggles, _'Fine, but don't think you have won against me yet, Light Yagami. I will return.' _Light takes a few minute to compose himself and continues his search for Rem.

Meanwhile, L is still waiting for Light's return. He starts to get worried because Light has been gone for quite sometime. _'I hope he hasn't changed his mind and decided to continue as Kira. No! I must be rational. Light needs a second chance. I will help him redeem himself. We will get through this together.' _L finally decides to go find him. He runs inside. _'I will save my Light from Kira. He will not take him away from me.' _

L runs to the stairwell and calls out his name. L receives no response. "Light! Please answer me! Light! Where are you!" Still silence, L begins to panic, _'Where is he?' I hope the Shinigami hasn't harmed him!' _L continues to search for him.

Light finally finds Shingami in Misa's vacant room of the headquarters. "Rem!" She turns to face him. "What do you want, Light Yagami?" He catches his breath, "I-It's about L!" Rem keeps her cold distant stare on him, "What about him?" Light shouts, "Don't kill him or Watari!" Rem's once cold expression turns into a look of confusion, "I thought that is what you wanted and you know it is the only way to protect Misa." Light sighs, "I know, but…" His sentence trails off.

She watches him intently, "But what, Light Yagami?" He speaks softly, "I love L…" Rem gasps, "What about Misa!" He sighs heavily, "I do not love her. I beg of you, Rem…Please let him live!" She growls, "But she started killing again, so L will arrest her and I can't allow that!" Light pleaded, "I can convince him to let her go…Just let him live! I can't live without him!"

Rem is furious, "And Misa can't live without you!" Light falls to his knees in front of her, "I will talk to her. I promise you. Just please spare L's life. He doesn't deserve to die!" Rem sighs heavily, "Fine, Light Yagami! I will let him live on one condition." Light's breath is shaking, "W-What!" Rem gets closer to him, "You must have some part of Misa's life because if you don't…You and L will both pay with you lives. Her happiness better be your top priority, Light Yagami." Light nods in agreement. "A good choice, Light Yagami. I will be watching." She says as she disappears through the wall. Light stays on his knees, _'I have saved him.'_


End file.
